Ring Laser Gyroscopes (RLGs) can experience performance errors and power loss due to mechanical bending of the laser block. Mechanical bending of the block can occur during exposures to temperature extremes if components are rigidly mounted to the laser block and possess different coefficients of thermal expansion from the laser block material. Laser block bending changes the internal alignment of the mirrors and causes changes in gyro power and performance.